Antenna line devices (ALD for short) are usually mounted between a base station and an antenna. The base station needs to manage these ALDs. The base station and the ALDs all need to comply with software and hardware standards stipulated in protocols of the Antenna Interface Standards Group (AISG for short), and therefore the base station can communicate with the ALDs. Specifically, n ALDs (an ALD1, an ALD2, . . . , and an ALDn) are connected to the base station and the antenna, as shown in FIG. 1. The base station then finds the n ALDs through scanning. The base station needs to establish communication links to the n ALDs one by one before the base station can operate and configure the n ALDs, as shown in FIG. 2. Because the n ALDs are based on AISG protocols with different release numbers, the base station needs to establish communication connections to ALDs of various AISG protocols. As a result, complexity of management by the base station is increased.